1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for preparing a black matrix with a color filter element for use as an element in color displays. In particular, this invention relates to a method for preparing a black matrix with a color filter element for use in liquid crystal display devices.
2. Background of the Art
One method of making colored images upon a non-photosensitive base uses laser induced colorant transfer or laser induced mask production. A donor element is induced (as by ablative levels of radiation) to transfer donor color material to a receptor surface. The donor may contain radiation or thermally sensitive materials to enhance the efficiency of transfer, or the donor material may be ablated without additional materials. Examples of this type of imaging process includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,156,938, 5,171,650, 5,256,506, and 5,089,372. The first three patents generally refer to producing a pattern of intelligence.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,650 discloses methods and materials for thermal imaging using an "ablation-transfer" technique. The donor element for that imaging process comprises a support, an intermediate dynamic release layer, and an ablative carrier topcoat. The topcoat carries the colorant. The dynamic release layer may also contain infrared-absorbing (light to heat conversion) dyes or pigments. The pigments also include black copper as an additive. Nitrocellulose is disclosed as a possible binder.
Copending U.S. application Ser. No. 07/855,799 discloses ablative imaging elements comprising a substrate coated on a portion thereof with an energy sensitive layer comprising a glycidyl azide polymer in combination with a radiation absorber. Demonstrated imaging sources included infrared, visible, and ultraviolet lasers. Solid state lasers were disclosed as exposure sources, although laser diodes were not specifically mentioned. This application is primarily concerned with the formation of relief printing plates and lithographic plates by ablation of the energy sensitive layer. No specific mention of utility for thermal mass transfer was made.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,737 discloses the use of black metal layers on polymeric substrates with gas-producing polymer layers which generate relatively high volumes of gas when irradiated. The black metal (e.g., aluminum) absorbs the radiation efficiently and converts it to heat for the gas-generating materials. It is observed in the examples that in some cases the black metal was eliminated from the substrate, leaving a positive image on the substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,023 discloses laser-addressable thermal transfer materials for producing color proofs, printing plates, films, printed circuit boards, and other media. The materials contain a substrate coated thereon with a propellant layer wherein the propellant layer contains a material capable of producing nitrogen (N.sub.2) gas at a temperature of preferably less than about 300 degree C.; a radiation absorber; and a thermal mass transfer material. The thermal mass transfer material may be incorporated into the propellant layer or in an additional layer coated onto the propellant layer. The radiation absorber may be employed in one of the above-disclosed layers or in a separate layer in order to achieve localized heating with an electromagnetic energy source, such as a laser. Upon laser induced heating, the transfer material is propelled to the receptor by the rapid expansion of gas. The thermal mass transfer material may contain, for example, pigments, toner particles, resins, metal particles, monomers, polymers, dyes, or combinations thereof. Also disclosed is a process for forming an image as well as an imaged article made thereby.
None of these patents teach the production of windows and the subsequent overlaying of these windows with colorants to form color filters.
A series of patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,965,242, 4,962,081, 4,975,410, 4,923,860, 5,073,534, and 5,166,126) have been assigned to Kodak disclosing the use of thermal dye diffusion transfer to make filter elements and color filter constructions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,965,242 and 5,073,534 teach the use of high T.sub.g polycarbonate and polyester receiving layers to accept the thermally transferred dye. With both receiving layers, a vaporous solvent treatment is required to drive the dye into the receiving layer.